mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Lopez vs. Mitch Gagnon
The first round began. Lopez jabs the body. He lands a body kick, stuffs a single. They clinch, Gagnon knees the body, works a single. 4:00. Lopez gets a nice trip throw, turtles Gagnon up. They stand and break. Lopez lands a straight left. They exchange, Gagnon drops him with a big left with 3:00, pounces with a couple big right elbows to half-guard, big lefts under as he passes, more big lefts under, ref taking a close look, he has the back. Gagnon gets the back, both hooks, he gets the choke in. Lopez defending well. Lopez turns to guard, crowd oohs. 2:00. Lopez passes to half-guard, working well on top. Gagnon regains guard. Gagnon works a high guard. Lopez escapes. 1:00. Gagnon stands, crowd cheers. Gagnon lands a left and another. Lopez lands a body kick, Gagnon catches it and gets a single, they get tied up in a leglock exchange. 35. Gagnon going for an anklelock or heelhook. Lopez thinking heelhook. R1 ends, 10-9 Gagnon but close. R2 began. Lopez defends a single. Lopez thinking guillotine, they scramble, back to the clinch. They break. Lopez lands a jab. Gagnon lands an inside kick. Lopez gets a beautiful reversal to mount with 4:00. Gagnon regains half-guard. Lopez stuffs a sweep. Gagnon regains guard. Lopez lands a left. Gagnon goes for a triangle, maybe omoplata. Lopez escapes. 3:00. Gagnon lands an upkick. Gagnon thinking triangle again. Lopez defends. They scramble, Lopez gets the back, lefts under, has the left arm trapped, huge rights under and a big left, 2:00, works a double against the cage as Gagnon works to stand. Lopez gets the back, one hook. Has both. Works for the choke, it's in tight. He lost it. Crowd roars. 1:00. Lopez turns to mount. Lopez thinking arm triangle, lost it. Lopez lands a left elbow. Gagnon hip escapes. Lopez gets the back. 35. Gagnon stands, crowd roars, clinch. Lopez works a double. Slams him down, mounts, 15, right elbow. Another. Gagnon regains guard. R2 ends, 10-9 Lopez. R3 began. Woah what happened there? An immediate groin kick to Lopez, he collapsed and he's screaming. They continue soon enough. Lopez works a single, gets it. Gagnon pops up, clinch. Lopez gets the trip, has the back, both hooks. "I want big punches!" Gagnon regains half-guard. Then guard, 4:00. Back to half-guard. He gets the back, no hooks. Has the back standing, 3:00. Gagnon turns in, lands a knee and a left elbow breaking out. Lopez lands a left and a right and a left, and a body kick, stuffs a double to the clinch. "Elbow!" Gagnon lands a right elbow. They break. Lopez breathing hard, gets a double against the cage. "Matt this is fantastic, stay here and work!" Half-guard, 2:00. "You are the best, fantastic!" Gagnon regains guard. He gets the back, one hook, right hammerfists, 3. Gagnon trying to shake him off, 1:00. Gagnon defending well. 30. 15. He turns to mount. Gagnon scrambles up, R3 ends, 10-9 Lopez, 29-28 Lopez. One 29-27 but UD, they hug.